You Want A Happy Ending?
by TheresiaIllin9177
Summary: FHawke(mage)x Fenris. Doesn't completely follow DA2 story line. Please R&R. Also like to thank my wonderful beta Zamos :). If it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't have post this.
1. Chapter 1

Fenris sat in his run down "borrowed" mansion. He had just returned from the Holding Caves. He had killed Hadrianna, and for that he smiled. The reason he frowned was how he acted when the one mage he cared for tried to console him. Lillithe Hawke had been worried about him. The hurt look in her eyes as he snatched his shoulder from her grasp, and the heartbroken look when he went on a rampage about the evils of magic. Never mind that Hadrianna had just told him that he had a sister.

_'Do I believe the bitch? What if she was telling the truth? What if it's a trap? If Hadrianna knew ,then certainly Denarius knows,'_ Fenris thought as he stood up and started pacing. The dim light of the dying fire illuminated his white hair. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"If you keep pacing like that you'll wear a hole in the floor." The object of his frustration stood leaning against the door frame. Her waist length auburn hair, usually pulled up into an intricate bun, was down and moved gently to a slight breeze wafting through the mansion. Her emerald green eyes shone brightly with amusement as a small smirk played along her freshly painted red lips. He didn't dare let his eyes wander further.

"Hawke... I... I didn't hear you approach," Fenris blinked.

"That's unlike you, Fenris," Lillithe pushed off the door frame and walked towards the white haired elf. "What's on your mind?" she asked, her bright green eyes shining with concern.

_'Yes, you,' _he thought to himself, but he said out loud: "I'm sorry about earlier... I took my anger out on you, unjustly so. For that, I apologize." Fenris turned his back on the subject of his fascination.

"I didn't know where you went," Lillithe said, approaching him. Slowly and gently she placed her hand on his shoulder, the memory of the last time she had made this move still fresh on her mind. Only when his mossy green eyes met her emerald ones did she continue. "I was concerned."

Fenris smiled one of his rare soft smiles. He slowly reached up and caressed her cheek gently. He took a step forward, slowly closing the distance between them. She resisted the urge to lean into his hand.

"I was confused between Hadrianna's confession and everything I said to you. I didn't think you would want to see me for a while. I said some awful things to you. I need you to know that I didn't mean any of it. Magic has been the cause of some of the most terrible things in my life. If I seem bitter, it's not without cause," he confessed. His eyes slowly scanned her face, from her cat-like eyes to the soft flush of her cheeks to her plump pouty lips and that's where they stopped. "I wanted to stop, but I couldn't," his voice barely a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Lillithe said, breathlessly. The heat in her cheeks slowly grew as she felt Fenris' eyes land on her lips.

"This hate... This anger... To know it was them who instilled it in me... Hadrianna who deny my meal, hounded my sleep, and I was helpless to defend myself and she knew it. I'm glad I finally got to crush that bitch's heart. May she rot," Fenris growled. Lillithe visibly shivered at his tone. "And then you... Even after all the nasty things I said you still come and check on me. Why?"

"Because you are my friend, and I care for you deeply, Fenris," Lillithe confessed, her cheeks glowing brighter red.

"As I you." Lillithe felt her heart skip a beat at Fenris' soft words. "Command me to stop and I will," Fenris said as he closed the distance between them. His eyes begging her not to.

"Why would I?" she replied, her thoughts fogged with desire. And stop he didn't. He crushed his lips to her's, roughly pressing her against a wall; as she slowly snaked her arms around his neck and pressed deeper into the kiss.

**AN: I don't own any part of Dragon Age 2. So what do you all think of chapter 1. Will continue soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lillithe woke in a room she didn't recognize. She looked around the rundown room, not recalling how or when she got there. She was still dressed from the encounter with Hadrianna. She tried to shake the fog from her mind, with little success.

"So you're finally awake," she heard a familiar voice say. When she looked over to the corner she saw her little dwarven comrade, Varric. "How's the head?"

"Same as always when I pass the time with you," Lillithe joked. "Did I drink too much again?"

"Hardly, we were attacked coming out of the Holding Caves. Anders is still napping. He keeps mumbling something about kittens," Varric laughed. Lillithe looked to her right and saw the mage curled up in the corner with a satisfied look on his face.

"How long have we been out? Were you able to figure out who or what attacked us? And what about Fenris?" Lillithe asked, scanning the cell door for weak points.

"I have no idea. It's gotten a lot harder to figure who is friend and who is foe lately. Not that you've made it any easier," Varric joked morbidly.

"You can't blame all of our enemies on me, you know," Lillithe replied, the same sarcastic tone filling her voice.

"As far as Broody goes, I haven't seen him since he took off from the Holding Cave," Varric said, finally answering the one question she wanted to know.

"Well, can you pick these locks?" Lillithe asked, unable to find a weak point.

"Hawke, you wound me. I've just been waiting on you two sleeping beauties to wake up," Varric stood and walked over to the cell door. "Why don't you wake up Blondie over there while I do my magic?"

"Anders, wake up," Lillithe said, shaking the other mage. Anders eyes fluttered open.

"Where are we? And why does my head hurt so much?" Anders said, slowly sitting up.

"We are at a fabulous resort in Orelas. You just had a wee bit too much to drink last night. Don't you remember your and Varric's drinking game last night?" Lillithe answered, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Oh, hardy har har. I wouldn't be caught dead in Orelas and you know it. Besides, I've learned the hard way not to take Varric up on his drinking challenges," Anders replied, staring at the auburn haired woman in front of him. "Not that I wouldn't mind waking up to a beautiful sight after a drunken night," he continued. Anders winked at Lillithe before he took in their surroundings.

"Well, you will have to keep dreaming," Lillithe said. It wasn't unknown to anyone in their party that Anders had his eye on the leader of the group. He had made his feelings clear three years ago, and even when she had turned him down, he continued his efforts.

"Blondie, if you are done with your recent wooing attempts, I do believe it's time to leave." As Varric said this, the trio heard the creaking of the metal door opening.

"What do you mean by that Varric?" Anders said, eyeing the dwarf hard.

"Well, you have been at this for three years. Can't you see she's not interested?" Varric replied. He knew, and probably the only one that did know, where Lillithe's affections lay: with a certain tattooed, silver haired, escaped slave.

"You know that it's all fun and games, Varric. Hawke, do you mind me flirting with you? I mean nothing by it" Anders asked as they walked along the corridor that would hopefully lead them out.

"By the looks of it, we are back in the Holding Caves," Lillithe said, choosing to ignore Anders. "I recognize this chamber. This is where we found that Elven girl. So the exit shouldn't be too far from here.


End file.
